


[委托解禁]Do not wake me up

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier
Summary: OC光呆和他的雇员.替身梗.





	[委托解禁]Do not wake me up

约德鲁——这是雇佣他的人的名字。  
那个人来到雇佣市场的时候并没有什么犹豫，就好像早就想好了自己要做些什么，猜测雇主的想法是极其失礼的行为，然而他还是忍不住会猜测这位雇佣他的人到底是看上了他什么。  
敖龙族并不算受欢迎的种族，常年在太阳草原或是红玉海生活的他们大部分与冒险者不同，他们不太懂时下最受欢迎的话题，不太懂如何讨人欢心，大部分人固执或是有攻击性，只是能够考到雇员的合格证都很难，大部分敖龙族骨子里奇怪的脾气也仍然改不掉。  
所以还没有被给予名字的“他”，并不明白为什么自己会被约德鲁带走。  
约德鲁只是在前方走着，敖龙族只好跟在他的背后。他是人族的男性，人族的男性身高在敖龙族眼里并不高，如果不稍微控制一下步伐节奏，就会很快比自己的主人走得还快了。  
当约德鲁走进旅馆的时候，敖龙族想，也许他是要休息了。走进第三扇门，那是约德鲁的房间，进入房间能够透过窗户看到外面的海，看样子是上好的位置。约德鲁穿着海边常见的黑色衬衫，脖子上还挂着吊坠，他进入房间不顾房间里这位陌生人的存在，便直接开始解开衣服的扣子。  
那一共就没几个扣子的衬衫很快就被解开——完全露出了人族冒险者结实的身体，却在傲龙眼中仍然算瘦小。敖龙族自然没想到这位雇主想要做些什么，只是就这样呆愣在原地，直到男人的手指抵上自己的嘴唇，那有些冰凉的手指让他回过神，这才赶快将视线放进房间的角落。  
“和我做爱。”  
这是约德鲁对他下的第一个命令。  
约德鲁是一位漂亮的人族男性。  
他就这样跪坐在床上，那双手修长好看，顺着腰间向下解开裤子，散开的裤子就这样露出白色的底裤，敖龙族能看到有些微鼓起的形状，让他脸色发红。而那双手，那双漂亮的手抚摸上胸口的时候，这位傲龙却无法移开眼睛，那手指就这样捏住乳珠，让那里充血，变色，肿起。  
他无法停止用有些失礼的视线看着约德鲁自慰，那自慰的动作根本就是一种引诱，自幼接受保守教育的敖龙族是下意识被他吸引，那美丽的人类男性带来的是超越性别的火辣，性本能的冲动几乎战胜了理性。  
他知道人族喜欢接吻。  
傲龙不喜欢与人接吻，他喜欢用角与同族磨蹭表达自己的喜爱。可他却对面前的男人产生了性欲，他想触摸面前男人的皮肤。  
身体的反应总是诚实，敖龙族的男性下体就有了反应。他从未见过这样的景象，那对他的心脏和理智都是不小的冲击，于是敖龙族的男性向前一步，心里想着——这是为了满足自己的雇主。他漂亮的雇主，也许误解了雇员的意思，可是从头到尾，他都未对这位雇主有些解释。  
也许，其实一开始见到这位美丽的人族男性时，一切就已经有了定数。  
保守的敖龙族，从一开始就有被吸引。  
敖龙族并不知道，他也并不清楚自己到底为何无法拒绝面前的人，他只是在这样的场景中也被传染了疯狂与情欲，或许也是因为他骨子里对于性爱的渴望让他此刻感觉到煎熬，敖龙族现在仍未明白他的情感早就脱离了理性的控制——他只是就这样爬上那张床，手指抚摸上男人的胸口。  
他代替了那两只手，带着茧子的手指有些生疏的模样，在那白皙的胸口流连游走。  
男人毫不掩饰地发出呻吟，这是更为直白的勾引。他脱下自己的底裤，形状也算漂亮、在敖龙族眼中尺寸不大的性器就这么在空气中挺立，还因为鳞片和身体的瞬间接触而颤抖一下。  
似乎是知道敖龙族是第一次做这种事，没有这种方面的经验，甚至约德鲁的手指自己撑开后穴，手指涂抹上不知道什么时候放在床上的软膏，那软膏接触到体温就有些融化的意思——就这样随着约德鲁的手指进入了他的身体，这一切敖龙族都看在眼里，他能做的只有吞咽唾沫，并且继续在他的胸口动作，去安抚自己的雇主。  
空气很干燥，明明这里是海都，海风也吹不进窗户紧闭的房间，本该湿润的空气此刻却干燥得让人无法呼吸。  
于是敖龙族低喘了一声，手指有些急躁地解开布料，两个人现在距离赤诚相见还差得远，都隐藏着自己内心想法的两个人互相专注于自己手下的动作，没有了多余的语言交流。  
他甚至没有自己的名字，就已经因为命令和雇主在一起，在床上做着头脑发昏的事情。这是否正确？他们没有一个人质疑与思考。  
他低下头，能够看到雇主的头发因为这些动作有些散开，长发在肩膀垂下，能看到雇主有些发红的脸，能看到那因为舌头磨蹭过嘴唇而留下的水渍，他听着雇主的后穴吞咽手指的声音，那些肉贴着手指，随着手指进出的动作发出色情的声响。  
“……我想要你。”  
不知道是不是错觉，敖龙族总觉得自己的雇主在透过自己看着别的谁。  
这视线让他些许不安，然而面前的男人从未发觉自己的视线已经暴露了内心的情感，只是继续张嘴用沙哑的声音重复了一句：“我想要你。”  
手指从后穴抽出，后穴现在还在张合，那细微的声响因为空气的安静而显得很大，沾染润滑液体的手指就这么解开敖龙族的裤子，直接触摸上胯间早已硬挺的性器，把它从布料的束缚中解救出来，并且用柔软的掌心来回揉捏。  
那就像是某种信号，点燃了导火索，让敖龙族的整个神经都炸得发麻，炸开了他最后的堤坝。失控的情欲从理智的缺口中倾泻而出，等他回过神的时候，早已将男人的肩膀按在床上。人族男人的身体不算瘦弱，那肌肉的手感绝对不算柔软，尤其到了大腿的内侧，大腿的肌肉因为突如其来的动作紧张起来的时候，都算不上手感舒适，可是敖龙族还是将他的双腿握在手里，向两侧分开。男人眯起眼，他没有阻止的意思，也没有出声，甚至更为主动地，用双手在自己的穴口按压，将放松下来的穴口为面前的人扒开，露出里面还在进行吞咽动作的嫩肉。  
性器如愿以偿地抵上那穴口，也不知道是随了谁的心愿，初夜的敖龙族有些粗暴，他不会控制力度，只是为那紧紧吸住他性器的肉穴感觉到快乐，双手转而握住约德鲁的腰，似乎为了让猎物不能逃跑一般的本能驱使他这样行动，一边将性器一次次送进更深更深的地方。过于粗暴的动作让后穴发红，交合处红肿不堪，相信承受的人也不会舒服到哪去。这粗鲁的动作甚至在他腰间留下了手掌印的痕迹，约德鲁也忍不住伸手抓紧了床单，嘴里的喘息和呻吟没有停下的时候。  
可是他的声音听起来十分享受，或是说，他在强迫自己享受。  
细碎的喘息因为某次的角度变更而变了音调，就算是再为本能驱使的动物也会有自己的智慧，想要让身下的人能够因为这样就对自己上瘾，希望他就这样和自己沉沦，希望他能够真的享受。于是朦胧中的那一次变更让这情爱的新手找到了对的地方，性器的前端只是碾压到敏感点似乎还不够满足，还要让力道变得更重。  
“哈啊！！就是那里……哈……好棒……”  
身下的人族不吝啬自己的反应，他的叫声可能已经回荡在这旅馆的走廊，可是两个人都毫不在意地继续着，一个试图扭动腰身，也不知道是为了逃脱还是为了讨好；一个从粗暴的动作开始转变，虽然说不上多么有技巧，却尽可能地做着取悦之事。  
这时候，敖龙族猛然发现接吻的存在意义，只是在这时候和他的嘴唇相贴，就能把他的呻吟尖叫全部吞下，让那些声音压低，变成两个人的秘密，被自己独吞。然而角的存在不能让他如愿以偿，他下意识地去捂住了身下男人的嘴唇，却又不满足男人的嘴唇不能被独占，于是手指继续大胆地进入口腔，手指夹住舌尖揉捏起来。  
那些呻吟好像有些变得不满，约德鲁的脸色迅速涨红，腹部收紧的一瞬间，敖龙族几乎能够低下头看到自己性器的形状。  
他是自己的吗？  
不。  
自己是属于他的。  
只是因为契约，只是因为雇佣，所以自己和他做了这样的事。  
随着快感的加深，敖龙族的动作变得越发加快，技巧性的冲撞让人族的身体一个劲绷紧，约德鲁几乎有些因为这快感有了窒息的意思，因为嘴唇不能自由张合，大量津液和窒息的眼泪一同流出，在床单上染出深色的痕迹。  
“啊……嗯……”  
他能听到混乱的尖叫，混乱的喘息，还有因为含着手指而变得含糊不清的“很舒服”，还有一些实在没能听出的破碎的音节，只是在声音骤然拔高的那个瞬间，本就柔软的内部突然咬紧。  
敖龙族来不及撤出，就这样射进了约德鲁的体内，约德鲁似乎也不想让他就这样拔出，用双腿夹住了敖龙族的腰，把他向自己的方向不断拉近。  
射精本身没有持续多久，可是这股热度消散却要了将近半小时。  
他能听到自己拔出手指之后从人族嘴中溢出的细碎喘息，还有沙哑又带些懒散的话语。  
“……你的名字，从今以后……你就叫做塞利和吧。”  
他被赐予了名字的瞬间，看向了那个躺在身边仍沉浸于高潮余韵的人，他还是那么漂亮，湿润的嘴唇，同样湿润的眼睛，他不好夸奖，也不知道什么夸奖的词语，他只知道这很美——  
但是那双眼睛，好像自始至终都没有看着他。  
好像一直一直，都在看着更远的地方。

end


End file.
